Goodbye, Gravity
by Monroe Happens
Summary: "I get jealous of myself." He shrugged. It really was a burden and annoyance. The petty arguments and friendships he's lost. "I don't know how to respond to that." Martha was starting to really question the company she kept.
1. It Begins

**_So, there is this dog you see that won't leave me alone. It's dark here and late and I want to sleep and update my writing portfolio but Doctor Who is raging inside me and that dog won't go away. So i'm up. Writing this. I have a theme with it._ Promptly destroy what you treasure most, then conquer love.**

**_Oh, I only own my words. Some old dead British guys own everything else._**

* * *

"It's nice out." He smiled.

He had been leaning over the railing and watching the stars. She nodded. She looked upset. He frowned.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. I always liked the moon." He nodded. Her eyes were skyward.

"I was there once. It wasn't what I thought it would be. Too cold." He shivered and rubbed his hands together. She smiled for a moment before it melted away. Her arms weren't so tightly crossed.

"I imagine the earthlight is beautiful this time of the year." She walked just a step closer. Perhaps she knew. He licked his lips and grabbed the railing, suddenly feeling like he would lose it.

"Oh, it is. But it's not really the same unless you have someone to dance with."

"I'm sure."

He straightened up and looked right at her. He could do this. She noticed his attention on her and stepped back.

"Do you want to?"

"Do I want to?

"Dance in the earthlight."

"What?"

"Oh." He turned away.

Maratha narrowed her eyes. He was irritated at _her_.

"You can't dance on the moon."

"Martha Jones, what tragic event has occurred within the last day to render that ignorant thesis?"

"There's no gravity on the moon! You'd just float."

"Gravity!" He threw his hands in the air, outraged.

"Yes. That."

"Easily solved." He waved his hand dismissively.

"How."

He scoffed. He could not beleive she was even arguing or asking.

"I know things. I've got skills and gadgets, and, and," he couldn't think of a proper word to describe his arsenal.

"Okay then." She stepped forward. She was game. He smiled and jumped up.

"Yeah?"

"Let's dance on the moon." Martha shook her head, as if in disbelief at her own words and actions.

"They're rules though." She sighed. His happiness threatened to die. He listened, and his hearts grew a little cold.

"Rose." She frowned.

"Rose." He repeated unsure.

"Rose is not invited to our date."

"Done! Just the Doctor and Martha. I'm 11." He held out his hand and she accepted.

"I'm 24."

Their arms linked and they walked back inside.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your eyes."

"Yeah?"

"They're so . . _sad_."

He had a double take. He looked at himself in a mirror as he passed by, scrutinizing his face.

"Okay, now I'm going to do something and I don't want you to take any offense to it."

He pushed her hard into a crowd of people and ran while they were distracted. Martha searched the room, but could not find him. She felt her heart grow a little bitter.

"There you are you!" Martha turned. _Her _Doctor_. _So much for a dance. Martha put on her best face and walked over to her alien.

"I needed some air. The ego and _genius is _suffocating_.__  
_

The lights went out. Something locked fingers with hers and she felt herself being pulled towards the unknown.

"Run."

"To the moon?"

"To the moon!"

He stopped. She stopped and knocked into him because of his sudden stopping.

"I have rules."

"You can't have rules if I have rules."

"Overruled."

"Really?"

"I get jealous of myself." He shrugged. It really was a burden and annoyance. The petty arguments and friendships he's lost.

"I don't know how to respond to that." Martha was starting to really question the company she kept.

"You're in love with that version of me and he's not invited to our dates."

"If you keep your Rose away."

"Deal?"

He held out his other hand, she took and they shook.

"This is going to be a beautiful friendship."


	2. Some Dances

**_Oh, I only own my words. Some old dead British guys own everything else._**

* * *

It was like walking out into a new world. This space, the stars, everything. This was so much. She closed her eyes and leaned into the artificial breeze the Tardis created for her.

"Well? Gravity, what?" He couldn't help himself but feel proud. Martha ignored the alien and continued to bask in the moment.

"Why are your eyes closed? What is wrong with you?"

She opened an eye.

"I'm enjoying it."

"With your eyes closed."

"I'm basking. Absorbing."

"With your eyes closed.

"Your talking is distracted. We're on the moon."

"Exactly!"

"Exactly."

They were silent for a moment. Neither talking or looking at each other. Martha stared at the Earth while the Doctor tried to focus on his feet, but every few seconds his eyes would betray him and gaze at her. Martha pretended not to notice.

"We were just here. Do you often meet strangers on moons?"

"Not as often as I'd like."

"Who was the first?"

"Stranger I met on a moon? Oh. That was life times ago."

"No. The first. I don't know, companion?"

Martha walked closer, she held out her hand and he took it, pulling her close. She wrapped an arm around him and he, did the same with her. They began their moon waltz.

He nodded his head in the direction of the Tardis.

"It was always me and her. Sure, I convinced my granddaughter Susan to come and kidnapped some school teachers."

"You kidnapped school teachers?"

He dipped her.

"What were their names-ah!"

He pulled her upright abruptly.

"Ian and Barbara."

"Why don't you talk about them?"

"I thought you wanted to dance?"

"Aren't we?"

"It's hard."

"To dance? Well, I suppose the moon dose make it a difficult." Martha tried to smile naturally but it fell flat.

"When you lose someone without losing them."

"They let you go before you could leave them first."

He pulled away quickly and turned away from.

"That's what you're doing with me isn't it? Leave me before I can leave you. Is that why you're so distant? Why you took me to New Earth?"

"No. I don't know. Yes. Fine. Does that make you happy?"

He wasn't sure why he was angry. She didn't flinch.

"In a way. I'm starting to understand you."

"Least someone does." He scratched his head. He shouldn't be here with her but he couldn't help it. Of all the people he wanted to see, he chose autopilot and this was the face that kept saving hello.

"Something awful happened to you, didn't it? Like with Rose?"

"Different but yes, only not really, but yes." He walked in circles, trying to avoid her, but she wasn't moving.

"Are you alone?"

"I have a friend, but she doesn't understand time travel. I mean, I have people. There's always someone to show the universe to!" He spread his arms wide and looked like a bird posturing.

"Then why are your eyes like that and why are you shaking?"

"It cold!"

"Doctor."

"I'm fine! But, you! We need to send you back."

He ran back inside the Tardis. She followed.

"This was fun though."

"Doctor."

"Dancing on the moon! We should make it a thing. We never had a thing, we need a thing!"

"Doctor."

"What!"

"Promise me something."

"That depends. What is it?" He asked, his voice low and doing all he can from it breaking.

"Find me."

"I don't understand." He tried not to look at her.

"You shouldn't be alone. You look like this broken thing. You need someone. A friend. When you're alone, please find me. That could be our thing. Find me and we'll drink tea and something."

"That's only half a thing."

"We'll make up the rest."

"Alright."

She smiled.


End file.
